Thorn's Book of Challenges
by Thornstar
Summary: My Challenges from The Clans of Clouds, LightClan, and StellarClan.
1. Nine Lives of the Night (ClansClouds)

**The Clans of Clouds - A Leader's Nine Lives**

* * *

><p><span><strong>WORDS: 1,693<strong>

* * *

><p>The slope leading to the Moonpool felt cold and oddly calming against Nightripple's paws as she and Littlecloud approached the reflective pool. The mirrored stars and moon seemed to greet the black she-cat as she stood above.<p>

"Are you ready?" The small tabby rasped out.

"W-What if they don't accept me?" Nightripple murmured "I mean I wasn't even Rowanstar's deputy. He died before he could appoint another one."

"If they didn't accept you then they wouldn't have sent me that omen." Littlecloud waved his tail towards the pool "They're waiting, Nightripple."

She casted her yellow eyes down at the water "R-right." She hesitantly crouched besides the Moonpool.

"Touch your nose to the water." The old medicine cat instructed as he lay besides her "Remain calm as well."

Nightripple did as the tom had said and touched her nose to the numbing, cold water; lulling the white foreheaded she-cat into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nightripple." A paw nudged her in the side "Wake up."<p>

The ShadowClan she-cat awoke to see dancing starlight flicker around her and Littlecloud.

"It's beautiful." She meowed in wonder upon taking in the sight of the starry lake territories.

"Even beauty can wear it's course." A voice meowed as a cat appeared from the ThunderClan side of the forest.

The black she-cat stared at the starry, mottled brown cat; a few moments went by before Nightripple's eyes brighten.

"Applefur!" She cried happily as she padded over to her friend "You're in StarClan."

The former ShadowClan warrior gave a small purr "I may have trained in the Dark Forest, but thanks to Ivypool, I realized where my true loyalties lie."

Other StarClan cats appeared around Applefur and Nightripple; their pelt colors hidden within their faded image and fleeting stars.

"But that's besides the point." The she-cat added "Now, welcome, Nightripple. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Nightripple curled her tail over her paws as she eyed the new cats with the scent of timidness rolling off her ebony pelt "I-I hope so..."

"I give you the life of Forgiveness, like how you have forgiven me, there are others who need to be forgiven. Use it well to serve your Clan."

Applefur touched her nose to the warriors' head and a shock of pain soon followed after as it shot through the she-cat's body. The black cat dug her claws into the ground as she tried to suppress the yelp that rose up in her throat. Images of unknown warriors, apprentices, kits, and elders flashed through her mind until the picture lingered on a dark brown tabby tom and a cream colored she-cat. The mottled she-cat stepped back from the panting and tired warrior and soon another StarClan cat took her place. Nightripple open her eyes and looked up at the almost see through dark brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt.

"I am Raggedstar." The tom meowed "Former leader of ShadowClan back when the clans lived in the forest. I give you the life of Forethought, something I lackedwhen I was alive. Use it to carefully plan for the future of your Clan."

He did the same as Applefur had done and another bolt of pain made it's way through her body; she let out a pained noise this time. With it came the feeling of sadness from the elder tom; Raggedstar stepped back and another equally see through tom took his place.

"My name is Ashfur, I was an Elder when Brokenstar was the leader." The long, bodied gray tom introduced himself "I fought alongside my other Clanmates to banish the tyrant and his leaders, like your father." Ashfur narrowed his eyes slightly at the memory before he continued "I give you the gift of Righteousness, only you can decide what's right for your clan, even if others do not agree."

Ashfur rested his muzzle against the she-cat's white forehead and was greeted by another burst of pain, though this was less then before; Nightripple went ridged with pain as Ashfur stepped back to allow the next cat passage. The black she-cat took the new cat's form, but their pelt color remained a mystery.

"My name is Talonpaw." The tom meowed "I was an apprentice that one of your former rouges tried saving. I owe them many thanks, because of them, I got to see my Clanmates before I dead. I give you the life of Mentoring, use it to teach your apprentices right." Talonpaw meowed before adding "Weaselkit misses you."

Nightripple's eyes almost filled with tears "Tell him I miss him as well."

The she-cat had to crouch as Talonpaw placed his nose to her cheek; the feeling of warmth and sadness spread throughout her body. With a curt nod, the former apprentice stepped back as a long legged cat took his place. Nightripple had to hold back a squeal of happiness. Tallpoppy stood before her, a picture of youth and strength, not the old and tired she-cat that sat in the Elder's den.

"Tallpoppy!"

The she-cat gave a purr "My favorite listener, I knew one day you would lead ShadowClan and I am happy to give you the life of Patience of a Mother-cat and a Elder. Even the fastest cat need to take things slow."

The light brown tabby pressed her nose to Nightripple's forehead; warmth flooded her body once again and she breathed out a happy sigh at the feeling and contact. Tallpoppy stepped back and the black warrior longed for her to stay; her yellow eyes cast themselves on the new cat that took her place. Nightripple practically exploded into purrs as she pressed her face deep into that shining white pelt before her.

"Blackstar." She happily muttered.

"My daughter and my warrior." The large tom meowed warmly "Step back, my kit, I have a life to give you."

With much hesitation, she stepped back to look at her father.

"With this life," He began "I give you Strength. ShadowClan is a strong and proud Clan and your leadership will only make it stronger."

Massive pain coursed through Nightripple's body as the black footed tom pressed his nose to her forehead. The she-cat yowled in pain and dug her claws into the ground once again.

"I'm proud of you and I'll be watching from the stars." Blackstar gave his daughter a lick n the head before stepping back.

A dark ginger she-cat replaced Blackstar, causing Nightripple to go into another purring fit.

"Russetfur." She mewed like a kit "You look younger and stronger."

"Being in StarClan restores one to their youth and prime." The former deputy meowed "Like Blackstar, I am proud of you, my daughter. I give you the life of Protection, to protect and put the lives of your Clanmates before your own."

Russetfur pressed her nose to Nightripple's cheek; the pain, this time, came with a memory of the Dark Forest battle. The yellow eyed warrior had risked her life to save Ferretclaw from the dark warriors.

"Never lose your footing, Nightripple." Russetfur said upon nuzzling the black she-cat and padding back to stand beside Blackstar.

Nightripple felt sadden as she watched her parents, another dark ginger cat took Russetfur's place, this one with bright blue eyes.

"Flametail!" The she-cat meowed happily "It's wonderful to see you again."

The young medicine cat gave a small nod "It's wonderful to see you too."

Her black ears fell as she remembered the tom's untimely death in the frozen lake "I tired saving you, but..."

"I know. Now stop looking so sad, I have gifts to give you."

"Gifts?"

Flametail nodded "StarClan felt it was necessary for me to give you two gifts."

"Alright."

"I five you the life of Understanding and...Love. To understand the Clan's need as well as others," He left out a small purr "and to love all the cats in your care, including Ferretclaw."

Nightripple stuttered at the gray and cream colored tom's name. Flametail gave a laugh and pressed his nose to Nightripple's cheek; warmth flooded the she-cat's body and the flame colored tom stepped back."

"I'll give you wisdom whenever I can."

The white foreheaded warrior gave a small nod and waited for her last life. Yet another dark ginger cat stepped forward, Nightripple stood tall upon seeing the cat.

"Rowanstar." She said in acknowledgement.

The tom bowed his head "Just like my son, I have two gifts to give you. My warrior, Nightripple, StarClan has chosen well."

"You died too young...To think that the kittypets took your remaining lives." The she-cat meowed "And then Crowfrost died from a poisoned piece of prey."

Rowanstar let out a deep breath, working his claws into the ground at the mention of the Kittypets. He shook his head "Yes, I know. With this life I give you Bravery and Assertiveness. Your bravery knows no bounds, but now you must have enough bravery for the clans. Being assertive comes with growth and often anger, use your assertiveness well."

The tom placed his nose to Nightripple's forehead and for the last time, the she-cat's body convulsed for the last time. Rowanstar backed up and the black cat fought hard not to fall over from exhaustion.

"I hail you by your new name, Nightstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity." Rowanstar meowed

"Nightstar! Nightstar!" The StarClan cats chanted.

The vision began to fade as the newly named leader looked to her parents and best friend. The trio gave a nod and Nightstar's chest swelled up with pride and love.

"You always have us to guide and watch over you."


	2. Stupid Characters (LightClan)

** Words: 667**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Change: When Dawnpelt accused Jayfeather of murder.<strong>

* * *

><p>The death of Flametail still stung Nightripple's heart as she sat beside Stormheart, a WindClan warrior and Halftail, a RiverClan warrior. The Clans were currently at the gathering, but the black she-cat wasn't paying attention to what was being said. A soothing tongue rasped over the ShadowClannner's head as turned to her WindClan friend.<p>

"I'm sorry." The white and light gray tabby she-cat softly meowed "I wish I could help."

Nightripple gave a sad purr "You are helping by comforting me."

Stormheart gave a happy sounding purr just as a yowl from Dawnpelt rang out.

"Jayfeather killed Flametail!"

"What?" Stormheart and Halftail murmured.

Nightripple stared at the cream colored she-cat in disbelief; she had been there when Flametail disappeared beneath the ice. Annoyance shown in her eyes as she stood up and yowled out "That's not true!" The black warrior pushed her way through the shocked cats and stood in front of Dawnpelt "You know that's not true."

The clearing grew silent as all eyes were on the ShadowClan cats.

"It is the truth!" Dawnpelt spat.

"You could've saved your brother." The she-cat countered "But you just stood there and watched as Flametail sank beneath the ice."

A gasp ripped its' way through the Clans as Dawnpelt flinched at the harsh truth.

"Jayfeather risked his life while you just stood there."

The cream colored warrior glared at her fellow warrior "What about you?"

Tigerheart walked up and stood beside his sister "I agree with Dawnpelt, what about you?"

Nightripple looked at the littermates, her yellow eyes showing bewilderment "I dove in to save him after Jayfeather came up."

"And you didn't save him!" Dawnpelt hissed.

A voice behind Nightripple meowed "Would you rather her die in an attempt to save your brother?"

Another voice chimed in "At least she did her best."

Nightripple turned her head, Stormheart and Halftail were standing and the pair slowly coming to stand beside the white foreheaded cat's side.

Onestar glared down at his warrior "Stormheart..." He meowed with warning in his voice.

Mistystar looked disappointingly at the two toned she-cat "Halftail."

Halftail looked up at her blue-gray leader with determination in her multicolored eyes while Stormheart stared at the lithe tabby tom before taking a deep breath.

"She tried, didn't she?" Stormheart's gentle voice meowed.

"That's all that matters." Halftail added.

"But she didn't save him!" The cream colored ShadowClanner repeated.

Nightripple's fur bristled as she yelled in anger "I tried!" It was rare for the yellow eyed she-cat to lose her temper "I almost died trying to save him! I was in the medicine den for several sunrises! That's better what you did!"

Dawnpelt stepped back, ears folding back while Tigerheart stepped between them.

"You've proven your point, Nightripple. But Jayfeather-"

"Stop trying to bring down Jayfeather." The black cat growled "You are just as dense as your sister. Flametail seemed to be the only one sensible between you and Dawnpelt. Stop taking your anger out on the ones that only wanted to help."

The littermates went silent.

Nightripple's fur lay flat as her voice soften in sadness "I know you're hurt and sad. You make it seem like only you two are allowed to be sadden by his death. How do you think I feel? I was his best friend...I miss him everyday but he also pushes me forward."

"Nightripple, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt." Blackstar sternly said "Sit down. We'll talk about this back at camp."

"The same goes for you, Stormheart." Onestar almost growled out.

"As well as you, Halftail." Mistystar meowed.

The warriors did as they were told as various cats moved aside to allow the others to sit down. Dawnpelt slumped heavily against her brother; Nightripple watched her for a bit before turning her attention to the leaders as they continued the gathering.


	3. Nighttime Discovery (StellarClan)

**Words: 1,074**

* * *

><p>"I told you it would be easy!"<p>

Otterpaw scoffed at the white tortoiseshell tabby; he could tell that Brightpaw seemed happy to be out of camp and under the bright moonlight.

The she-cat turned to look at him "Oh, don't look so grumpy, Otterpaw. The other apprentices talked about this place."

"Oh yeah." The lithe dark brown tom rolled his green eyes "The only things they've said was were it was located. On top of that, we barely got away from Spidereye and Dustear."

Brightpaw flicked her tail as she gracefully leap across the half sunken logs in the middle of the large muddy pond "Stop thinking about the negatives. Maybe Shimmerstar should change your name to Flypaw, because of all your nagging" She ran forward to the trees that bordered SnakeClan and BadgerClan only to trip on a root and tumble into the bramble bushes that surrounded the trees.

"Brightpaw?" Otterpaw meowed with concern in his voice "Brightpaw!" He yowled after silence greeted him in response.

The SnakeClan apprentice quickly followed after where the she-cat had disappeared. Brightpaw sat still in the luminous clearing, Otterpaw sighed upon seeing the multicolored tabby.

"The least you could've done was...say..." The dark colored tom took in what had made his fellow apprentice go silent.

Before the littermates stood an amazing and beautiful scene. Four alluring, curved, large Willow trees bordered a large, shimmering, reflective pool. Silverpelt dazzled high up above and mirrored in the water. A Claw-Moon mirrored in the water; the image was disturbed as a MeadowClan and FireClan apprentice tumbled into the shallow pond. A couple of BadgerClan apprentices lay on the thick branches of the drooping Willows while a pair of HollowClan apprentices sat below with the remains of a squirrel between them.

"Brightpaw! Otterpaw!" A voice cried out from the trees. "You came!"

Both SnakeClan apprentices watched as a gray and brown she-cat leapt down from the branches. Brightpaw rushed forward to greet the other she-cat while Otterpaw slowly followed behind, wary of the sets of eyes that bore into his pelt.

"Darkpaw!" His sister happily meowed "Of course we would come! I had to practically drag Otterpaw out here though. So how's BadgerClan doing?"

Darkpaw puffed out her chest "Heavyclaw and I fought off a fox the other day!"

"With help from Featherheart and I, Darkpaw!" Another voice cried from the branches that hung above the trio's head.

Darkpaw huffed in aggravation "I wasn't talking to you, Nettlepaw!" She muttered under her breath "Lousy Furball."

Otterpaw looked up and saw a spiky furred silver tabby staring down at his Clanmate. Next to Nettlepaw sat a golden tabby tom and a beautiful white and gray she-cat. The dark brown tom felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the she-cat.

"Hey Nettlepaw!" Brightpaw greeted "How goes your training?"

"I'll be a warrior in a half-moon." Nettlepaw bragged.

"Then you won't be able to join us anymore." A small dusty brown cat whined from the base of the tree.

A large reddish-brown tom nudged his companion "It's best if he doesn't, Puddlepaw, he's too cocky."

Nettlepaw jumped down from where he was laying "What was that, Ryepaw? I didn't hear you."

Ryepaw stood up "You heard me just fine."

"Fight! Fight!" A gray tabby and a pale ginger tabby cried out from the middle of the pond.

"Sharppaw! Weedpaw! Don't provoke them!" A long legged blue-gray she-cat tackled both of the toms into the water.

Sharppaw pushed her off "Oh come on, Waterpaw, it's just for fun!"

Weedpaw crawled out of the water and shook the water from his pale pelt "I want some excitement tonight."

"Oh? And if Nettlepaw or Ryepaw get hurt, who's going to explain why?" The gray and white she-cat dropped down besides Otterpaw, startling the tom in the process. "Because I know I'm not, I'd rather our nighttime activity stays a secret."

The SnakeClan tom breathed out a sigh _'Finally, one of them speaks sense. I'd rather not get in trouble with my mentor of my Clan.'_ He thought as he looked at the she-cat "She's right, you know."

Nettlepaw and Ryepaw relaxed slightly while Sharppaw and Weedpaw looked upset.

"You're a killjoy, Sagepaw." The gray tabby grumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything, Sunpaw?" Weedpaw complained to the golden tabby that had yet to join the others down below.

"Why should I?" He asked "Like me telling Sagepaw otherwise would stop her."

They whined just as Waterpaw and a tri-colored she-cat padded up to the duo.

"We should go, Sharpaw." The blue-gray apprentice suggested "We have to do a dawn patrol when we wake up."

"Fine. See you guys tomorrow night."

The others yowled their goodbyes as the duo left the clearing.

"We should go too, Weedpaw, we have dawn training to do." The other she-cat gently mewed.

The tabby whined "Do we have to, Shellpaw?"

Shellpaw cuffed him over the ear "You know how Pikefang and Yellowspeck are when it comes to training."

Weedpaw visibly paled at the mention of the FireClan warriors "R-right. We'll see you guys later!"

The others repeated their goodbyes as Weedpaw rushed out with Shellpaw following more calmly behind. Nettlepaw grumbled as he climbing back up the Willow tree while Ryepaw settled back down next to Puddlepaw.

"Hey."

Otterpaw looked at the BadgerClan she-cat "Y-yeah?"

Sagepaw flicked her head towards the forest in front of the clearing "Would you like to hunt with me?"

The tom heated up at the question "S-sure." He stumbled over his words as Sagepaw lead the way away the clearing. The tom halted and looked back at the amazing sight behind him _'No wonder this place is talked about.'_ Otterpaw thought _'It's surprisingly beautiful, in more ways than one.' _

* * *

><p><span><strong>FireClan<strong>

Weedpaw - pale ginger tom

Shellpaw - tri-colored she-cat

**MeadowClan**

Sharp-paw - gray tabby tom

Waterpaw - long legged blue-gray she-cat

**BadgerClan**

Sunpaw - golden tabby tom

Nettlepaw - spiky furred silver tabby tom

Sagepaw - white and gray she-cat

Darkpaw - black and gray she-cat

**HollowClan**

Puddlepaw - small dusty brown she-cat

Ryepaw - large reddish-brown tom

**SnakeClan**

Otterpaw - dark brown tom

Brightpaw - white tortoiseshell tabby she-cat


End file.
